Nota De Suicidio
by Cami-nyan
Summary: Tenia mi corazon Destrozado, y ya no veia salida a mi oscuro camino... Blossom X Brick...


Hola este es un one – shot de Blossom X Brick… la idea sale de una canción… espero q les guste…

Brick estaba en su cuarto, deprimido, por los problemas de su vida, además mas que todo, por que su chica Blossom esta con otro…y eso le tenia su corazón partido…

Blossom había decidido pasar a ver a Brick aquella noche…no le importaba q fuera tarde, y tampoco que estuviera lloviendo, lo único que le importaba era ver a Brick, se sento afuera de la ventana del chico, estaba dispuesta a entrar, pero lo oyo…Cantar…

Despierto sin ganas de otro día, y será el último

pocos me creen, hoy llega mi edén

lo asumo y ni dudo, lo juro

de corazón, advierte mi alma muerta

no es una amenaza, es una mentira

que acabo siendo cierta

dejé la puerta abierta y una nota

a medio escrita, se leía con dificultad

adiós mamá y papá, decía en ella

salí descalzo, sin fuerzas, sin ganas

me imaginé en el suelo, muerto, y nadie lloraba

paseo por una calle solitaria

todo está oscuro y llueve

las farolas me observan

y el paso en el tiempo me duele

el filo de mi cuchilla me apreta, es ella

llegaré al final de la forma más fácil

la vida no es bella

tan sólo busco estar solo ahora

en un laberinto sin salida

dejé de pedirla ayuda a Dios

hablo con mi conciencia, a solas

ella me pide que apriete el gatillo

y tengo miedo de decir adiós

lo siento si he fallado una vez más

he notado la vergüenza al mirarme en el espejo mamá

perdóname, te lo suplico!

no se si me explico

estoy sentado en la varandilla de un séptimo piso

pero, ya estoy muerto, por dentro y estoy cansado

estoy harto de vivir huyendo siempre del pasado

fui cobarde, me rendí más de una vez estuve a punto

punto en mi libreta esta historia incompleta, ya ni lucho

páginas en blanco, tintadas del rojo de mi sangre

no merezco ni una lágrima

mi nota de suicidio llegó tarde

firmé un documento con Satanás

para liberarme sólo tengo que saltar sin más.

Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba

pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para

para no verme mas la cara, dispárame bah!

mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya

[x2]

Y siento como si ya estuviera muerto

en un mundo de ciegos, rey tuerto

me paso por el forro el LP a puerto

es cierto, no tengo nada que dar ni recibir

sorrazos alerto, vivo boquiabierto

y apenas escribo, algo está jodido mi mente

me siento hijo adoptivo

demasiado impulsivo, me dicen

cautivo de lo negativo si volar es el fin

que alas se deslicen

calo mejor las mentiras, tras este intervalo

regalo rimas, con mi boca de escualo

en forma de íntimas palabras sin pantomima

si no tienes el disco del Z, róbalo

pero yo ya no quiero vivir más

es demasiad duro

cuando muera, escupid en mi tumba

sin apuro, he hecho el conjuro

de la eterna estupidez

siento la rigidez en mis músculos

es liberador vivir sin futuro

sentir la traición hace que muera prematuro

es puro veneno lo que siento lo juro

con rabia la sangre sólo supe pedir perdón

cuando fui inmaduro

dile a mi madre que siempre la quise y que lo siento

a mis bro's que busquen mis palabras en el viento, cuando soplen

a los que desearon mi mal, yo les deseo el doble

por haber hecho pedazos un corazón noble

Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba

pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para

para no verme mas la cara, dispárame bah!

mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya

[x2]

Estoy solo en un silencio que molesta y grito

escucha mi última palabra, léete mi último escrito

préstame atención, sólo pido eso, lo necesito

caen gotas de sudor y de mis ojos en mi nota de suicidio

siento no poder no decir mas,

pocos llorarán, pero cuantos se alegrarán

vi mi nombre en una lápida y ni se me hizo extraño

cuántas cargas he llevado para tan pocos años

no hay nada que me frene

llevo tanto tiempo muerto dentro de mi ya no hay nada

tan sólo soy otro cuerpo, arrastrado por el viento

tan violento que sopla el destino

no hay testigo, no hay amigos, no queda ningún motivo

solo recorro el camino, se que en las puertas del cielo

no hay sitio para este peregrino

Dios? parece ser mentira, hoy sabré si es cierto

lo de que tras la muerte, existe otra vida.

Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles quizás puede que jueves

no se el por qué pero en mis ojos ya no llueve

puede que tu recuerdo me mantenga vivo

si el exilio no quiere mandarme directo al olvido

Hoy es lunes, martes, miércoles quizás puede que jueves

no se el por qué pero en mis ojos ya no llueve

puede que tu recuerdo me mantenga vivo

si el exilio no quiere mandarme directo al olvido

Salto, salto a un vacío que nunca se acaba

pasa mi vida por mis ojos y el tiempo se para

para no verme mas la cara, dispárame bah!

mi alma pide a gritos salir de su cuerpo ya

[x4]

Al terminar Brick tenia lagrimas recorriendo su rostro, Blossom q estaba afuera se sentía un poco culpable…Brick dejo una nota sobre su cama…decía:

Hermanos:

Les dejo esta nota para despedirme, estoy cansado de vivir siempre lo mismo, y no puedo vivir con el peso de que Blossom, este con otro, y no conmigo, Butch ojala que siempre puedas vivir feliz con tu chica, Buttercup, y Boomer, hermanito, cuidate y que seas muy feliz con Bubbles, me alegra que ustedes tuvieran suerte en el amor, y no fracasaran como yo, sean buenos, siempre, y si ven a Blossom, díganle que yo siempre la ame, y que ojala algún dia me perdone, por todo lo malo que hize alguna vez…

Los quiero…

Brick.

Dejando esta nota, Brick salió por la ventana de su habitación, pero no noto que Blossom estaba allí agachada, Blossom no entro a ver la nota, ya que la canción que el canto, decía todo…

Blossom sin pensarlo siguió a Brick, no sabia hacia donde se dirigía, pero solo lo seguía, era un poco difícil ya que llovia como si nunca hubiera llovido.

Brick se detuvo en el puente de saltadilla, bastante alto, sobra decir…estaba listo para saltar y dejarse caer, cuando…

-Brick no lo agas…-grito aquella oji rosa, si su Blossom-

-Blossom, eres tu¿? –pregunto el, un poco asombrado-

-Brick por favor, no, no saltes…-

-lo siento pero estoy decidido, no tengo nada, nada en esta vida-unas lagrimas salian de los ojos de Brick de nuevo, pero esta vez se confundían con las gotas de lluvia-

-Brick, yo te amo, si tu saltas, yo me muero-dijo Blossom llorando = -

-pero y Dexter, que pasa con el…no que están comprometidos a matrimonio-

-si, pero yo no quiero, yo siempre te ame a ti, desde que te conoci, probablemente cuando teníamos 8…-

-Blossy, por que nunca me lo digiste-

-por que tenia miedo, de que no fuera como yo pensaba, y que tu me odiaras mas-

-Blossy, yo no te odio, yo te amo…-

-ahii Brick…-

Ambos se sentaron en el borde de aquel puente y Brick abrazaba a su Blossom…

Terminaron aquella noche mojados, bajo la luna, pero JUNTOS

Espero q les haya gustado, la verdad no se si me quedo bien o mal es q no he tenido mucha inspiración…

Bno la canción es la siguiente Nota de suicidio – Porta

.com/watch?v=95VI4QHP0-Q

byye…


End file.
